


This is the night,

by Its Not Suicide if I Never Existed (Apocalyptic_punk)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, F/M, and probably fail, bai now, between a male and a female, in which I attempt smut, kill me, this was such a good fic, til smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_punk/pseuds/Its%20Not%20Suicide%20if%20I%20Never%20Existed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is date Night,  Cole comes up with a way to try and pay Cassie back for everything she's done and lost for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the night,

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: I've not written Smut between Male/Female Characters beyond RP in close to 15 years, so PLEASE be gentle here folks.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte_

 

He sat on the couch in the hotel room, that Cassie had checked into for them. The Bookstore was gone, destroyed thanks to him. But she wasn’t mad at him about it, she was happy to know he was alive and that was all that mattered to her. But, Cole can’t help but feel he needs to make it up to her. He doesn't even know how to begin, he has no money so he can’t exactly take her anywhere. 

He looks around the small room, its got two beds, a bathroom, with a shower and a sink, the most prominent thing is the small kitchenette. With a small 2 burner stove, a fridge, sink and microwave. He pushed himself up off the couch, and went to the fridge, opening it he studied the leftovers, he began gathering boxes of chinese food out of the fridge. He pulled a couple pans from the rack under the sink and began making some food, tossing it together as best as he could. 

Once the food was warm he grabbed the blue blanket off one of the two beds and covered the little round table with it. He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes trying to remember an image he’s seeing in his head, from one of those magazines. He doesn't have a candle, but that’s okay, he remembers flowers out near the road. Grabbing the jacket Cassie had gotten for him, he slips outside and goes, picking a handful of the bouncy purple flowers, before hurrying back into the room. He grinned putting the flowers in a glass of water, before stepping back, nodding he put plates and glasses on the table with the silverware, before going to check on the food just as Cassie came in. 

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte._

Cassie blinked staring at the set up on the table, before her eyes slid over to Cole, arching an eyebrow. “What is this James?” She asked smiling softly taking in the flowers, and the fake table cloth. 

“I uh…” He paused trying to put his spur of the moment thought into words so she could understand. “Would you, like to go out to dinner with me?” He asked smiling shyly. 

She blinked and laughed softly and immediately regretted it at the look on his face. “I mean, this isn’t exactly out,” She stammered out.

“No..I mean I know its not out, but...I mean, I can’t take you out, because I don’t have money to do that, but I wanna take you out, so I made dinner and set the table, and we could have A dinner together,” He said with a quick smile twisting his hands together, feeling more awkward and out of place since that night at Goines dinner. He looked down. “We don’t have to we can just sit on the couch and watch..TV,” He trailed off smiling softly.

Cassie smiled at him. “I’d love to go to dinner with you Cole,” She said smiling at him. “Thank you for inviting me,” 

He smiled and nodded at her. “This way,” He said gently offering her his arm, which she took smiling warmly at him. After everything they’d been through, it was nice just for a few minutes to have this little bit of normalcy, even if it was a Chinese dinner in a hotel room. “this look beautiful Cole,” She said leaning forward to sniff the flowers, smiling softly. “Emmm, beautiful,” 

Cole smiled at her, “Its been made more so beautiful by your presence,” He said with a grin. 

Cassie blushed ducking her head. “Well the company is what makes it wonderful,” She responded. 

Cole’s smile got even wider as he stared at her and god he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her close and just kiss her once to know what it was like, but he let the thought flit away, before taking a deep breath nodding. “Have a seat I’ll get us our food,” 

Cassie nodded and took the seat he asked her to, tilting her head so she could watch him as he dished up the food, bringing it over he set a plate before her and then on the other side of the table and taking a seat smiling. “Bon appetit,” 

_Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here._

The dinner, despite being made from leftover chinese food had been delicious, and Cassie couldn’t stop smiling. Once they’d finished eating Cole had convinced her a walk was the perfect way to continue their _date_.. They walked along the quite street, clasping each other’s hands as they did. Cassie glanced over at Cole, he looked so content, more at ease then she’d ever seen him. And it wasn’t like they didn’t have a whole lot of hell to go through between now and either death for both of them or saving the world. 

It was just, peaceful for the two of them, just them, nothing to seriously worry about just yet, right now. Tomorrow they would go back to chasing the Virus down The rabbit hole, but for tonight, they had each other and that’s all that mattered. She smiled softly tightening her fingers around his, bringing his gaze around to her smiling softly. 

“You ready to head in?” She asked instead of acting on her instinct to lean in and kiss him. 

He blinked once then twice before nodding. “Yah, lets finish this block and then head back,” He said hopefully, she did feel bad for him he’d been cooped up in the hotel room all day while she’d been getting what she could salvage from the bookstore. She nodded holding his hand still as they continued their moonlit stroll. 

At the end of the block they turned back and she heard him sigh, glancing over she arched an eyebrow before speaking. “Everything okay?” She asked softly. 

“I just…” He paused and stopped walking turning to face her fully. She waited as he gathered his thoughts, blinking as he stepped into her space and before she could speak or ask him was doing, his lips met her’s and they were kissing, hungerly, desperately, doing what both had waited for so long to do. “I wish we could stay this way, forever.” 

_The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!_

The door swung in hard on it’s hinges before slamming back into the frame, they’d barely made it the blocks back to the room. Before his hands were roaming over her, pushing the coat off letting it drop to the floor, while her own hands pushed his sweatshirt off and slid up under his t-shirt, sliding over scarred skin as their lips found each other again. 

They stumbled across the room, his hands working her shirt off letting it find it’s own way to the floor, before they reached the bed tumbling into it. He groaned softly his mouth finding her neck, sucking, licking and nipping gently at the delicate flesh. The sounds she is making are intoxicating, his pants are getting uncomfortably tight, he slides down from her neck, nuzzling into her perfect soft breasts. He wants this, all of this, forever and always. 

Soon their clothes are discarded and for the first time Cole is seeing her Naked, and she is beautiful just as he thought she would be, her skin flushed with arousel, her legs spread welcoming him. He crawled up her body kissing each breast in a worshipful manner, before working his way up to her mouth groaning into it he sighed softly as their bodies melded together, becoming one. 

Cassie’s hands dug into his back pulling him closer as he moved slowly inside of her, his hands sliding along her body exploring every dip and rise, grunting each time his cock slid deep inside of her moist core. He slid his hands around her body lifting her up off the bed, and found her lips kissing her deeply as she settled into his lap. 

“Cassie,” He whispered against her lips thrusting up into her slowly tenderly, letting a hand slid down between her legs, and gently tenderly rubbing at the tender nub listening to the gasps he wrung from her body. He watched her face, her blue eyes on his face so dark, the pupils blown as her face twisted in pleasure. 

“James,” She cried softly her body shuddering, her chest hitching as she neared her release. 

“That’s it Cas….I’ve got you….I’ve got you, its okay,” He panted thrusting into her their bodies moving as one towards the heights of ecstasy. He leaned in claiming her mouth as he felt her body tense around him, he gasped into the kiss, as he thrust through the waves of her climax, holding her through the shudders, and groans until he couldn’t hold back any longer, with a deep heavy moan he thrust one last time, his cock pulsing as he filled her. 

“oh god...James,” Cassie whispered against his shoulder, her blond waves falling across his back and chest as he held her close. 

“Cassie,” He whispered back still holding her close. 

“I love you,” They whispered at the same time. 

 

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

_“finis,”_


End file.
